YWE Royal Rumble 2018
YWE Royal Rumble 2018 is the first YWE CPV of the 2018 Season. This takes place directly following YWE Battleground 2017 and YWE TLC 2017. Matchcard 30 Man Royal Rumble Match Undisputed Heavyweight Championship Silvio© vs. Arrow YWE Championship Alieus© vs Brett Storm YWE Hardcore & YWE Intercontinental Championships Jacob Cass © vs Demon Extreme © No Disqualification Match Phenom vs Paul Omega UCT Tournament Finals Regicide vs Mike House YWE United States Championship Max Mercury © vs Justin James YWE Tag Team Championship SWED (Roacher & Francaios) © vs Amazing Gold (Mr. Amazing and Gold Stallion) Background Tag Titles - SWED© vs Amazing Gold: Mr. Amazing and Gold Stallion decided to make their team official after there competitive at TLC. As Gold won the match the attire now represents his look. A thin tag team roster on Smackdown has allowed them to become No.1 contenders immediately, The title is co-owned by both brands and it is Smackdowns turn to challenge. SWED have stated they have beat the two twice already and "changing colours aint gonna do a damn thing". US Title - Max Mercury© vs Justin James: James activates he rematch clause against the new champion. As he was never pinned he feels he was cheated out of the belt. Max, who is the only member of the Union with a title, must defend his title with the Union band from ringside. UCT Tournament Final - Regicide (Demon Spyke) vs Mike House: The stage is set for the two UCT finalists gaurantee a title match at YWE Wrestlemania 7. Both competitors have signed YWE deals however they have not let that distract them as they aim to make it to Wrestlemania. Phenom vs Paul Omega: At Battleground, Paul Omega either had a perfect game plan to get Phenom disqualified or himself disqualified though attacking Phenom with a foreign object. Phenom caved in and eventually attacked Paul through frustration. they have now faced each other twice with the match being thrown out on both occasions. the two will now settle this score in a no DQ match. There Must be a winner! Has Paul Omega bitten of more than he can chew? Hardcore Title & IC Title - Jacob Cass© vs Demon Extreme©: Jacob, confident over his win against the monster Rocker, has decided to take on another challenge - The Hardcore. He claims he knows the real Demon Extreme who is not who he has claimed to be. He wishes two win challenge the monster in a Title vs Title march but as a normal singles match. Demon Extreme accepts, however seems to have his eyes on multiple things ....we shall see what happens. Tornado vs. Antho: Tornado has been furious as of late because AJ Reyez lost his right to get a rematch for the belt. He is starting to show a bit of disrespect to Ace as of late, so Mr. Ace has now put Tornado up against the man that cost him everything, Antho. Antho has stated that he skipped out on the Number one contenders match at Battleground because he does not want to play any part in Tornado's games. He states since he has comeback his number one priority is to end The Union once and for all. YWE Title - Alieus© vs Brett Storm: Alieus finally regained his Title from The Union at Battleground. He now faces a young Challenger in Brett Storm which could prove to be the most important match in his young YWE Career. Brett Alerts Alieus that this match has nothing to do with TheUnion or any kind of animosity, Its about to guys beating the hell out of each over for the biggest prize in the Business. Alieus is glad to finally have a challenger he respects but promises to break Storms heart the nicest way possible. UHC Title - Silvio© vs. Arrow: Silvio claims he dislikes Arrow more than anyone on the Smackdown roster simply because of the lack of respect he feels he hasn't gotten since Arrows draft. "I defeated him at Summerslam fair and square, why the hell is he back in my life" Arrow claims Silvio is insecure as he knows just how close he came to losing to Arrow at Summerslam. Arrow wishes to avenge is lost to Silvio as soon as possible as he seeks to at the Undisputed championship to his collection. Royal Rumble Match: It’s that time of the year again where 30 men battle for a chance to headline Wrestlemania. AJ Reyez has been denied a rematch for the YWE Title. He has found a loophole in the original agreement where if he wins the rumble he will get a guaranteed opportunity. Doggy Dog angered by his lost to Brett Storm is eager to put things right but winning the damn thing in his second appearance. As punishment for attacking the ref after his match against Storm he has been punished with Entry number 1 at the rumble. Over on the Smackdown brand each superstar is eager to prove a point as there has NOT been a smackdown rumble winner since Mr. Black in 2012. Shadow, Mario Sanchez, Victor X and Angel are the favourites on the S+mackdown Brand, will they be the ones to break the curse. Results * 6. Alieus would extend his hand to Brett Storm after the match who would slap Alieus' hand away. * 7. The Union would attack Antho after the match. 30 Man Royal Rumble Match: Category:YWE CPVs Category:YWE Category:Youtube Wrestling Entertainment Category:2018